


It's okay, you can love me

by RMmaniacs



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMmaniacs/pseuds/RMmaniacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcelo had thought about a lot of possibilities of his kidnap and had imagined different scenarios but this was definitely not what he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. This is purely my own imagination and is totally fictional.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so please bare with me on any weird sentence structure or grammatical mistakes.

It is very easy to fall in love with Marcelo, Fabio reckons, in fact it is very difficult not to love the sunshine and source of energy and happiness. Fabio thinks that it is usual to be particular fond of a specific teammate given they have spent the past three seasons playing together. He also believes it is definitely normal that he spends a lot of time on looking at that same teammate as mentioned during practice and matches given that they play in the same position and it is always good to know your competitor. Therefore, Fabio concludes that there is absolutely no problem for him to have looked at Marcelo during the whole game against Athletic Bilbao, which by the way, they have lost.

Ever since Sergio and James were injured, or even earlier than that after Luka was injured, the team has not been playing at the standard they should have been. Fabio was injured on and off the season, therefore he spent quite a lot of time watching his teammates struggled and despaired. This time, he was sitting on the bench as substitute although he was rather certain that he would not play unless something bad happened to Marcelo and then Arbeloa, and that was not something he wanted to see even if it meant he would have no playing time. He watched as Marcelo charged times and times again down the left flank but each and every chances were spoiled. He watched as Marcelo sank down onto his knee and elaborated the literal meaning of frustration with the most adorable gesture in the world. At the 60 minutes mark Carlo asked Fabio to warm up together with Lucas, Jese and Chicharito, much to his surprises. He was running parallel to the pitch when Marcelo was charging towards the centre of the box and hesitated whether he should shot or pass the ball. He decided to play a through ball to Karim but it never reached the striker and was easily cleared by the defenders once again. 

Fabio stood there looking at Marcelo at the same time when Marcelo looked back at him with his lips squeezed into a thin line. They locked their gaze for no more than two seconds but Fabio felt that his heart was pumping a lot of blood into his brain that caused him to tighten his fists into balls. He didn’t understand the feeling but he knew that if he hadn’t buried his fingers into his own hands he might well have buried them into somewhere else, for example the bushy hair of one of his teammates on the pitch. Jese gave him a little push on his back and he resumed his warm-up routine. His eyes had never left Marcelo throughout the rest of the game and when the final whistle was blown announcing the defeat, he ran onto the pitch and hold Marcelo tight in his arms, much to Cristiano’s surprise. 

When Marcelo was upset, he acted like a child even more than he usually did. Every bit of disappointment, sadness and discontentment were worn all on his face and on his body dramatically. He buried his head into Fabio’s shoulder and murmured something that could hardly be recognized as words, they pinned Fabio’s heart like needles nonetheless. 

“Marcelo……Marcelo…..” Fabio kissed his temple, again and again, like he was trying to inject something into that curly head by whispering his name. Marcelo pulled himself out from Fabio’s embrace to leave the pitch and Fabio gave him a kiss on the forehead before putting his arm around his shoulders and walked him back into the dressing room. 

The dressing room was unusually normal; of course there weren’t cheers but it was less like the dressing room of a defeated team. Fabio wonder if this was a good sign that the team was calm or a bad one that it almost felt like the team had half expected the defeat. He sat Marcelo down on the bench in front of the number 12 locker, took his cleats and boots off and put a towel around his neck and started cleaning his face with it. 

“I don’t understand why this is happening, it’s not like we haven’t tried. We tried so fucking hard but the ball just won’t go to the right place to the right person at the right moment. I was so careful to hit the ball properly with just the right strength but it was either too early or too fucking late. It’s like no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t be good enough. Fuck! We now lost the lead on the table; I fucking hate myself for spoiling chances after chances when we could have at least drawn. Fuck!” Marcelo hit the bench with his fist so hard that Fabio was worrying that he might have injured himself. Fabio knelt down in front of Marcelo and take his hands in his own to rub them gently.

“Marcelo, I know you have tried very hard and you were so good that I am almost certain that I will never get the chance to play again as long as you are here.” Fabio smiled and looked into Marcelo’s big eyes from below. “We are Real Madrid, we will get our shit together and we will win next game. We will sort out the problems together and we will come back stronger than before ok? Now take a shower and go home to rest.”

Fabio pulled Marcelo up on his feet and hold him close, he felt Marcelo’s arm wrapped around torso and he could felt his frustration. He put his lips near his ears and whisper “Don’t ever say that you hate yourself again, Marce, you should love yourself as much as we love you.” He placed a soft kiss on his earlobe and in that moment, he saw Cristiano looked at him full of curiosity. He chose to ignore that questioning look which turned out to be quite fruitless. As soon as he pushed Marcelo into the shower, Cristiano walked over to Fabio and grabbed his head to turn it to face him.

“What do you want, Cris? Don’t you have to replay the game over and over again in your head and think about what you should have done and what you should not have?” Fabio pushed his hand away pretending to be busy packing his toiletry for shower. Cris grabbed his shoulder again and leant in to whisper into his ears, “I think you are in love with Marcelo.”

“What the fuck?” Fabio pushed Cris away but Cris started grinning at him.

“Come on Fab, how long have I known you for? Eight years? I know my little puppy well enough when he desires something. I can help you if you need you k-“ Before he could finish, the Cristiano fucking Ronaldo was literally being side-kicked out of the way and there was probably only a few people on this planet that could do that with Fabio being one of them. Fabio escaped into the shower room in lightning speed, not because he was angry at Cris, but because his best friend pointed out something he has never thought of but made all hell of sense out of everything. He really needed a shower now to get some sense back into his head.

As soon as he was out of the shower room, Marcelo was fully dressed already and was packing his backpack. He went over to his locker and saw some unread messages on his mobile phone; one of them was from Cristiano.

Fab, sorry I need to run and I can’t wait for u today. I’m sure u’ll find someone to give u a ride hm (wink)

Fabio was 200% sure that goddamn Cristiano did it on purpose. He looked around the dressing room and there weren’t many of them left. He saw Iker, Dani, Isco, Karim, Rafa and Marcelo. Dani was apparently having some plan with Isco, Karim was driving Rafa home, and who on earth would dare to ask Iker for a ride to the complete opposite direction of his house? Marcelo seemed to notice Fabio’s dilemma only that he didn’t know that he himself was one part of it. 

“Hey Fabio, you need a ride home? I saw Cristiano left with Pepe and I was yelling at him for not waiting for you, that fucker simply ran away from me!”

“I kinda know why he ran actually. But yeah, I need a ride because Anderia went back to Portugal with Vitoria and Henrique. Thanks, man.”

“Anytime, Fab, anytime. I’ll go get my car and wait for you outside alright?”

“Yea, sure. I’ll be there in a minute.” Fabio watched Marcelo left and he took out his phone to reply Cristiano.

F: Fuck u Cris

C: No, I think you want to thank me

F: For what??

C: Fab, just be a fucking man n talk to him wud u?

F. About what????

C: u really want me to say it again?

Fabio did not further respond to the message, he sat himself down to pack his belongings as well as the thoughts in his mind. Would it be true that he was really in love with Marcelo in a way that was more than teammates, more than friends? But even if so what could he do about it, knowing that Marcelo would never feel the same. He slapped himself on the face and tried to shake the idea off his head, at least for now.

Fabio was still couple meters away from Marcelo’s car but he could hear the loud music coming from it. Marcelo was deep in thought, probably still thinking about the match. When Fabio approached, Marcelo tuned down the music and greeted him with a big smile on his face. Fabio got in the car and felt strangely excited. 

The ride from the stadium to Fabio’s house took about 30 minutes, when they arrived it started to rain heavily that it was not very safe to drive under such low visibility. 

“Do you wanna stay for a while and wait for the rain to die out? We can grab something to eat too if you are hungry.” Fabio tried to sound as usual as possible.

“Yea, in fact that would be great because Enzo is staying with Junior so I was going to eat alone tonight. We can have a boys’ night way-hey!” Marcelo ran and hopped into the house like an enlarged version of Enzo and Fabio caught a glimpse of sunlight amidst the deafening rainstorm.

“Hey Fab, what do you have in your kitchen? Honestly I am starving and if I don’t have anything to eat soon I think I will start with eating you.”

“Well I have all kind of frozen meat and vegetable but em….how about cereal?” Fabio asked and felt a little embarrassed because that was probably the best thing he could make.

“You seriously are the father of two kids or do they just eat raw meat?” Marcelo rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and stormed into the kitchen to pick the ingredients. “Okay, what do you want hedgehog?” 

“Just steak and some vegetable will do, and em….need my help?”

“I think I am doing some real cooking here, why don’t you wait outside and give the stage to Chief Marcelo?” he winked at Fabio and started working with the food. Fabio didn’t leave completely, he sat at the counter in front of the kitchen and watched Marcelo focusing on his master piece, and the view was, breath-taking. He suddenly found that Marcelo was very sexy when he focused on something besides football, like chopping the vegetable into pieces with those tattooed hands, or putting the steak carefully on the frying pan with a smile on his face. Fabio couldn’t take his eyes off him and he reckoned it must feel very warm and comfortable to be wrapped within those mocha arms. 

The sound of plates woke him from his imagination as Marcelo put down two plates of food on the dining table. He moved over to the wine cabinet and took a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“Wow we have got some nice stuff here!”

“Sure it is, I took it from Sergio’s chamber haha!” Fabio grinned mischievously and pour the wine for both of them. They talked about all sort of things during dinner, from the match several hours ago to the surprise birthday party for Sergio later in March. After they had finished their plates they moved over to the couch and Fabio turned on the TV although none of them were paying any attention to the stupid soap opera.

After a moment of speechlessness, Marcelo suddenly said, “Hey Fab, thanks for today….I mean, I am so glad that you were there….I um-” Fabio spread his arm around Marcelo’s shoulder to pulled him close and kissed his locks of hair. “You don’t have to thank me, Marce, I really wanted to be there for you, to let you know that it is not your fault that we are not playing well, that I know you have tried so hard and probably harder than I could have.’ Marcelo looked at him with his big eyes and before Fabio noticed he was uncontrollably leaning into those big eyes and they were so close that there was only an inch distance between their lips and they could feel the breath of each other. Fabio was stunned by his own action and he pulled out from his position and tried to pretend what happened was absolutely normal between two male friends that nothing was awkward and embarrassing. He was still thinking about how to change the bizarre atmosphere but Marcelo apparently did a better job than him, he straightened himself up and put on his trademark smile on his face. “Still, thanks Fab, for everything. You must be tired and I better get going, I’ll see you tomorrow at training alright?” 

“Sure, night Marce.”

He walked Marcelo to the door and watched his car left before he shut the door. He had never thought he would have the desire to kiss a man, one of his teammates and one of his best friends. But Fabio was also not the type of person who would lie to himself about his feelings, so without a doubt he admitted to himself that he was in love with Marcelo, just as Cristiano told him, damn that little shit. 

Later that night Fabio thought about texting Cristiano, but he already had a very long day and he didn’t want to endure more teasing and mocking. Fabio threw the phone onto his bed and decided that he had has enough thinking and worries for one day. He crashed down into the mattress and let sleep engulf him. He would never know that somewhere else in Madrid a certain Brazilian was having one of the few sleepless nights in his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

The training on the day following the game usually took place in the indoor facilities for those who had started on previous day, while the bench players carry out normal training on the field. Marcelo was on the exercise bike with Cristiano and Pepe on his sides, both he deliberately ignored by keeping his big headphone on. It was not because they kept looking at him maliciously; rather, he worried about what he would say to them if he started talking because that would be everything in his mind including how he jerked himself off last night thinking of Fabio.  
“So,” Cristiano lifted up one side of his headphone with a big grin on his face and said closely to his ears, “did you fuck him last night?”  
“Fuck off Cristiano.” Marcelo was acting cold and Cristiano put up his hands to indicate that he did not intend to be offensive and he is not joking around.  
“Come on, you should have known how Fabio felt about you for a long time, and I know how you feel about him too.” Cristiano tried to look more serious to get his friend talking because he truly meant to help both his friends despite looking too much like he was making fun out of it.  
“Fabio and I are very good friends, like you and me, like you and Pepe, that is what we are and what we will be.” For once, Marcelo put on a serious face and for once, Cris and Pepe were actually taking it.  
“Marce, it has been long enough since Clarice ok? There is nothing wrong for you to let yourself to be happy you know?” Pepe said with the same kind of calmness he had newly found on the pitch in this season.  
“Do I have to remind you that he is married with a wife and a lovely daughter whom Junior is very fond of, oh, and a son as well? I will do anything to protect that family and preserve their happiness.”  
“What if that is what he wanted too huh? You are going to turn him down even if he throws himself at you? Marcelo, things are not always what they seem to be. There is something you should know and I shouldn’t be the one who tell you, so please, just talk to him.”  
Marcelo kept silence, because he didn’t know what he would do if Fabio serves himself on a plate. He wanted to say that he would turn away but he knew it would be a lie and he would never be able to turn away from Fab. All he could do was keeping the little distance between them so that he could think with his head instead of his heart, or any other parts of his body.  
Under the questioning eyes of his two best friends, he could not lie but he didn’t want to admit anything, so he did what he was best at, joking around. Since the Mister was out on the pitch with the outfield players, no one would care if he had not finished the 10 KM target ride, so he jumped up from the seat and kicked the ass of Sergio Ramos who was about to leave the gym. The centre back returned the favor by wrapping both his arms around Marcelo and tried to toss him to the other end of the room. There was no better way to get yourself occupied than having a Ramos at your ass.  
Marcelo was literally pinned down on the floor when he looked up and saw an upside down Fabio looking at him full of amusement. Sergio immediately let go of him and walked out of the gym with a rather suspicious smile. Fabio hold out his hand to help Marcelo to get up and Marcelo took it gladly and reluctantly at the same time. “It’s not even 12 , you are done with your training out there or you just sneak out from it?”  
“No and no, I got some weird feeling on my thigh, again, and the Mister asked me to get in here and have some massage.” Fabio said with a little disappointment probably at himself because this was like the 10 times in this season that he had some problems with his legs, big or small. Fabio was going to move towards the physio room when Marcelo pulled him into a hug and Fabio buried his hand into the bush of black hair naturally. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna be alright”. Fabio smiled with his eyes turned into the shape of chestnut and disappeared into the physio room.  
***  
Weeks went by as Cristiano watched his two best friends being tortured by the presence of each other and he started to think that there was a better chance for him to return to Old Trafford than the two of them work this shit out together. So there it was, Cristiano and Pepe whispered into each other ears like they were working on some plans. Apparently both sides were not willing to make any moves, so it was time that they do something about it. This might end up being hated by both of his best friends but it worth trying if there was a small chance that they could get the happiness they deserve. Thus, Cristiano always liked prank, big or small, and he was not going to do this alone.  
When their training session was over, Crisitano invited Fabio and Pepe to have a drink in a trusted bar, just a little gathering for the Portuguese as he said. The three of them reached the bar and were led into a private room. Cristiano was the last one to enter the room and before he did so, he pulled over one of the staff who seems to be his friend and said something to him, the staff nodded understandingly and walked towards the counter. After a few minutes, that staff brought in three drinks and placed them in front of the three Portuguese.  
They talked about a lot of things, from their recent bad form to the upcoming Clasico and the international duties after that. They also talked about things outside football, like how Junior and Vitoria were approaching the age for primary school and which school they should pick. As seconds and minutes passed by, they had almost finished their drinks. Fabio had gone quiet in the last few minutes and his face was blushed. He started to feel very hot inside of him like a fever building up but without the discomfort of aching limbs and headache, in fact he felt quite good despite the heat in his chest.  
Cristiano noticed his uneasiness and asked, “Fab, your face is so red, you alright?”  
“Yeah…I am just feeling hot, probably because of the alcohol. I’m going to the bathroom to cool down a little bit.” Fabio replied and stood up from the couch he was in but his legs couldn’t quite hold his weight. He almost fell down on floor if Cris did not catch him in his arm in time.  
“Hey easy, man, I got you. Let me take you home ok?” Cristiano said and gave Pepe a mischievous look; the defender returned a nod and smirked. Cristiano could feel that Fabio’s heated body twitched when Cris touched his skin, and he should better get Fabio out of there as soon as he could before anyone spotted them. He supported Fabio in his arms and exited the bar from the back door. He put Fabio in the back seat and he and Pepe got into the front seats. Driving as fast as Karim would, Cristiano took Fabio home, well, home as in “Cristiano’s home” rather than “Fabio’s home”.  
However Fabio was not going to notice about that because he felt like he was on fire and the touch of every fiber on his clothes was caressing him like kisses and he was confused to the utmost extend when he realized he was erected. What the fuck is going on? A normal grown up man in his right mind would not get hard by a glass of wine will they? Fabio thought for a second but the thinking ability did not last very long because he had to stay very focus on restraining himself from stripping at the back of Cristiano’s car.  
“They are going to kill us, they are going to fucking kill us both, you notice?” Pepe whispered, even though Fabio could no longer comprehend words, Portuguese or not.  
“Well, they have to kill Sergio Ramos and James first and that's no easy task.”  
He had a point, Sergio was too strong and James was too cute, not an accomplishable task.  
“I can’t believe I actually agree with this, I am going straight into hell and you are coming with me asshole.”  
“Could you just shut up like for once and let me drive???” Cristiano almost yelled at him, but he was not really mad, actually he was nervous and was feeling slightly bit of guilty too. But one thing he did best except scoring goals was convincing himself that he was always right, and five seconds were all he needed to convince himself what they were doing was right in order to save Romeo and Juliet.  
When they arrived at Cristiano’s house, they tried to grab Fabio by his arms and get him into the house and Fabio literally moaned at the touch and his eyes were full of lust.  
“Fuck Cris, how much did he give him??”  
“I don’t know, I just told Jay to put enough to turn him into a sexy little slut.”  
“Well I guess you paid him well enough to do his job better than he was asked to.” Pepe tried to ignore the sound Fabio was making and pulled him out of the car. Cristiano opened the door for them and they quickly moved upstairs to one of the guest room and put Fabio down on the king’s size bed. Fabio started to rip his sweater off with a lot of effort as his arms were like liquid now and the belt on his trousers was too much for him to handle that he was thinking if he could get a pair of scissors to cut it open instead.  
Cristiano realized that he and Pepe probably shouldn’t be there watching their best friend’s strip show so they left the room and closed the door behind them. It was then they heard another car arrived and judging by the sound of it, it should be Sergio’s Porsche.  
***  
Like any other usual days, Marcelo went straight home after training. He received two messages from Luka, one was a picture of Ivano and Enzo playing Transformer in Luka’s house, and the other one said,  
L: Hey Marce, I have picked up Enzo already but he wanted to stay and play with Ivano. U can come and pick him up anytime, like tonight, or even tomorrow, I can drop him off at school in the morning, enjoy your day :)  
M: “Thanks, Lukita <3 I’ll pick him up before dinner”  
L: Don’t worry, he is having fun and u don’t have to come so soon really, he is safe and u dun have to worry about him ok?  
Marcelo found it kind of weird because it almost felt like Luka didn’t wanted him to pick up Enzo soon, but if there was someone in this world he had to trust on taking care of his boy, it would be Luka, so in fact he was not worrying about anything at all. After he sent another message to Luka thanking him, Marcelo put his phone back into his pants’ pocket. He walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water when he felt someone grabbed his shoulder from behind with one hand and the other covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming. His head was covered by a black cotton bag which blocked his sight completely and another piece of cloth tied around his month so that he couldn’t make a sound. His hands were bounded behind his back by another pair of hands, and this second pair of hands was, strong but gentle. He was eventually being lifted up and placed on one of the man’s shoulder and that man was so strong that he could barely move within his grip. He recognized the sound of his own door opened, his gate opened, then the door of a car opened. He was then being brutally tossed into the backseat of the car on his stomach and the strong man practically sat on his back to prevent him from moving an inch. The other man started driving and the two men did not talk to each other at all.  
Marcelo took the time to thank God that Enzo was not in the house when the intruders broke in, but he was also very confused of what was happening and what the kidnappers wanted from him. Eventually the car stopped inside somewhere sounding like a garage and the man got up from him and pulled him out of the car. The drive was short so he believed that they were at a place not far from his house. He was then led into a house, the doorstep and the scent in the house was strangely familiar. The house was big, he was forced to walk a long way and up the stairs. He was turned to face towards a certain direction and he felt that the bound on his hands were released, but before he could take away the cover over his head he heard the door closed and locked.  
Marcelo had thought about a lot of possibilities of his kidnap and had imagined different scenarios but this was definitely not what he had expected. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Fabio on the bed curling his body like a ball. His cheek was red and he looked at him in a way that Marcelo had never seen before, it was, pure lust.


	3. Chapter 3

“Fabio are you okay??” Marcelo ran towards him and grabbed him by both of his arms.  
“Don’t…touch me….” Fabio groaned as he felt Marcelo’s hands on his skin. The sensitivity of every nerve on his skin was now amplified 100 times fold and the bulk in his pants was about to exploded.  
“What’s wrong Fab?? Are you hurt? Let me look at you!” Marcelo turned over his body to face him and then he saw the erection that was hidden beneath his coiled body. “Oh my god, those motherfuckers drugged you! I’m going fucking kill them all!!” Marcelo was overwhelmed by anger and stormed towards the door. “Let me out you son of the bitch! I’m going to fucking kill you, all of you you motherfuckers!! Open the fucking door!!!’He screamed and kicked at the door with so much force that he might end his football career.  
“Marcelo……no….you will hurt….yourself…..come back here….” Fabio tried to regain his posture and calm Marcelo down because the last thing he wanted to see was he hurt himself. Marcelo took a deep breath and walked back to the bed where Fabio was now sitting up on. He had never dealt with anything like this, he had never been kidnapped before of course, and he had never seen anyone being drugged with aphrodisiac either. His hands were shaking when he sat in front of Fabio, he wanted to pull him into a hug but he was afraid that he would cause more discomfort to the hyper sensitive body.  
“It’s Cristiano……I was with him and Pepe before I um…..become like this..” Fabio said slowly, and Marcelo put the pieces of puzzle together and suddenly understood everything. Fuck. It was all planned by his teammates, he figured out who the strong kidnapper was and why Luka sounded so weird. This place, this room, this fucking bed, was inside Cristiano’s fucking house.  
“I don’t think they are going to let us out anytime soon, maybe we should call for help, like Iker?”  
Marcelo took out his phone but paused after he unlocked it, Iker knew, and Iker was part of it, it was him who gave Cristiano the key to his house!! If Iker was in it, no one in the team would help them. He put down the phone and smiled weakly at Fabio, “I think we are pretty much alone in this, unless I call David to come here from Paris to rescue us.” He watched as Fabio’s face become redder than just a minute ago and his breathing was quickened, “Is there anything….um….I can help you with?” he asked sincerely trying to hide any sign that he was very much turned on by the seduction from Fabio’s gaze.  
“I need to…..get rid of this…..it’s killing me” Fabio tried again to undo his belt but his trembling hands couldn’t do the job. “Let me help you with it.” Marcelo reached his belt and undid it easily, and the hard erection was not something he could ignore. He unzipped the pants and released a little bit of pressure building up inside, and in that splitting second, Fabio couldn’t hold his desire anymore. He grabbed Marcelo’s face with both hands and pulled him into a deep and wet kiss. It was all it took to break down the remaining restraint Marcelo had and he responded to Fabio’s demand passionately and vigorously by sucking his lips and swirling his tongue inside his mouth.  
Marcelo freed Fabio from the tight pants while Fabio took off both their shirts. Marcelo started kissing and sucking his neck and collar bone and Fabio couldn’t help but moaned to the amplified pleasure from the drug. Marcelo was drowning in his seductive moans and the uncontrollable slutty expression on Fabio’s face. He moved further down to lick his chest and his hands were pressing down his hips to hold him still. Fabio buried his hands into Marcelo’s thick hair and his head was tilted backwards, groaning at every touch on his over sensitive skin.  
Marcelo moved further down to his legs and removed his brief releasing his arousal, sucking and licking his thighs as his cheek brushed the head of his cock purposefully. Fabio spread his leg wider to allow Marcelo more space between them when he started licking and kissing the tip of his dick and Fabio gasped loudly. His dick was hard as rock and Marcelo took it all into his mouth until his lips touched the balls. Marcelo was surprised at himself that he could fit the whole thing into his mouth and throat given that this was in fact the first blow job he had ever given. He started sucking and swirling his tongue around the shaft and the moans Fabio made was turning him on more than anything he had experienced.  
Fabio took the initiative and grabbed his hair to hold him still as he thrust his hips until he hit the back his throat that almost caused his gag reflex. “Marce, your mouth feel so fucking good…….. please make me come with it…….”Marcelo was more than happy to obey and he bob his mouth back and forth on his dick and suck on it like his life depended on it. Fabio’s body tensed up and with one final plunge he injected his cum deep into Marcelo’s throat.  
Marcelo swallowed hard and he moved on top of Fabio and took his lips once again. Despite having released just minutes ago, Marcelo’s pressing body and caressing were enough to arouse him again as he was still under the influence of the drug. Fabio could also feel Marcelo’s hardening cock grinding on him and he was overwhelmed by the desire to have that cock inside him and fill him full with it’s seed. He rolled them over so that he could straddle Marcelo and he took his boxers off to reveal the arousal. He knew that he needed to open himself up in order to fit that big hard cock in and he looked around to see if there was anything in the room that he could use as lube. He glanced over the nightstand and saw a bottle of liquid, Of course, Crisitano, that fucking prick, Fabio thought and grabbed the bottle under the questioning look of Marcelo.  
“Fab are you sure about this?” Marcelo sounded nervous, well, nervous and excited.  
“Shut up, Marce.” Fabio lowered his head to rest on top of Marcelo’s as he started slowly fucking himself up with his fingers. He stretched the hole with two fingers and moaned at the stimulation that he had never experienced before. Their faces were so close that their gazes were locked when Fabio kept panting just centimeters away from Marcelo’s face. Marcelo grabbed the cheek of his butt and started to grind their erections as an encouragement to Fabio’s effort.  
When Fabio was able to move three fingers in and out comfortably, he took them all out and rubbed the lube on Marcelo’s dick. He stood on his knee and slowly descended on Marcelo’s dick and the head of it went through the ring of muscle. Inches by inches he lowered himself down until he took the whole cock in and brought both of them to heaven. Fabio started riding on Marcelo, pulling himself all the way up and thrusting down to the bottom again and again. The room filled with moans and gasps and none of them had the ease to be embarrassed about it. When Fabio’s legs were losing the strength, Marcelo hold his waist and reversed their positions to lay Fabio on the bed without losing the connection. He placed both his legs on his shoulders and plunged into the tight hole with an intense rhythm.  
“Fab I can’t hold on much longer…..” Marcelo breathed out the words as he pulled Fabio closer.  
“Me too…don’t stop until you come inside of me..” Fabio started stroking his own dick as Marcelo quickened his pace of prodding. One last stroke had driven Fabio over the edge and he came hard within Marcelo’s arms. The muscle of his hole contracted when he came and Marcelo couldn’t hold it any longer, he buried his face in Fabio’s neck and whimpered as he emptied himself in him.  
Marcelo kept Fabio in his arms when they both collapsed into the mattress. He took several minutes to steady himself before he sat up to look at Fabio, who was now breathing steadily with his eyes closed. He stood up and gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom. He needed a shower now, a freezing cold one to chill his head.  
When he came out from the bathroom, Fabio was sitting on the bed and watching him.“Fabio, you feeling ok? Do you need some water or something?” Practically, Marcelo didn’t know what to say because, well, he just fucked his friend who was not in his rightest mind.  
“Much better, Marce, but I do like to take a shower too.” Fabio gave him a weak smile and walked into the bathroom. Marcelo heard the sound of running water and the sound of gasp from time to time, he could imagine Fabio cleaning the mess of a particular spot that was now probably swollen. This was shit, this was probably the shittest thing he had ever done. He could have hit Messi on the face in a Clasico or kick the referee on his ass but none of these could rival what he had just done.  
He was deep in thought about how he could ever face the Coentrao family, his teammates, his coaches, the list was endless. He buried his face in his hands when he heard Fabio came out from shower, looking far better and much at ease than before. Fabio sat down next to him on the bed, his hair was dripping water on the sheet.  
“Fab I’m..”  
“Marce I..”  
They chose to speak at the exact same moment.  
“You first.” Fabio smiled with his typical chestnut eyes and Marcelo took the honour.  
“I’m really sorry, Fab. There is nothing I can say that will justify what I’ve done to you. I am such an asshole to take advantage from you when….you were not you. I owe you and your family everything. If you want me to stay away from you, I will ask Perez to let me go. I will go to play for another team in another league and make sure we won’t cross path again…..” Marcelo looked into his hands as he spoke; tears were falling down onto the fiber of his pants.  
“Stop, Marce, stop! What the hell are you talking about?? I have never said I want you to leave Real Madrid and I never will!”  
“I ruined your family, your wife will be so mad and your children will be so scared and Vitoria and Henrique will be crying because their mommy and daddy are not happy……” Marcelo couldn’t stop the tears from falling down, he felt so guilty, he was the conscious one and he was supposed to take care of Fabio but not taking him underneath.  
Fabio’s smile didn't disappear from his face, in fact, he was smiling even deeper. The Brazilian was so sweet and lovely, so sensitive and considerate, which made him love him even more. “I shouldn’t have let you speak first, I have changed my mind so shut up for a moment.” He wrapped an arm around Marcelo’s shoulder, gently squeezing the trembling body.  
“Listen, I am going to tell you the truth about me, my marriage and my family. Andreia and I have known each other since we were very young, we got married when we barely understand the meaning of marriage. When Vitoria was born we were overwhelmed with joy for being parents for the first time, it felt like an accomplishment, something that we ought to do. But after Henrique was born last year, we realized that we no longer feel the same way about each other as we first met. We are very close like best friends and we are the parents of two kids, but we no longer love each other like lovers do. We love our family more than anything but we just don’t have that passion anymore, we no longer em…desire each other in that way. But since we don’t want to let Marca and AS make up too many stories about us, we decided we shall remain married as long as I play with Real and we will continue to watch our kids grow up together until they are old enough to understand and handle the situation. I know it may not make sense to you at all but that's what me and Andreia are now, we love each other as a family, pretty much like we love our sisters and brothers. Does this make you feel better about what just happened between us?”  
Marcelo was absolutely stunned and couldn’t find any word to respond to Fabio’s confession. He looked at Fabio with his eyes wide opened, while the Portuguese gently brushed his cheek with his fingers. “You didn’t take any advantage from me, I invited you remember? I should have told you long ago, Marce, I have accidentally fallen in love with you.” He leaned in to kiss Marcelo on his lips but Marcelo pulled away.  
“Fabio, how many times have we won the league and how many times have we won Champions League?” Marcelo straightened his face and asked.  
“What?? Why???”  
“Just answer it.”  
“32 in leagues and 10 in Champions Leagues, what’s that to do with us?” Fabio looked all confused but answered nonetheless to the obviously unrelated question.  
“I have to make sure you are in your right mind and in control of your action first.” Marcelo said as smile started to climb back onto his face. He wrapped his arm around Fabio’s waist to pull him close and whispered to his ears, “I love you too, Fab, so much, for so long” and he took Fabio’s lips for a deep kiss. After what felt like ages Fabio broke the kiss and said, “By the way, I lost a bit of control but I didn’t lose my mind when we em…..had sex. Trust me, I remember everything single thing that we have done. The drug simply gave me the courage to do what I have always imagined doing with you. Maybe I should thank Cristiano for that.”  
“Cristiano” Marcelo repeated, didn’t even give time to blush at what Fabio said.  
“Oh, yes, Cristiano.” Fabio repeated again.  
Marcelo walked towards the door and stopped in front of it, he took a deep breath and screamed so loud that David could really have heard him in Paris.  
“C-R-I-S-T-I-A-N-O----R-O-N-A-L-D-O!! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW OR I AM CALLING CARLO AND PAUL!!” Meanwhile Fabio was looking around in the room for anything that could be used as weapon, he picked up the lamp on the same nightstand where he found the lube.  
Cristiano, Pepe, Sergio and James were gathering in the living room when they heard the roar from upstairs. “Why the fuck does he has his phone with him, Sergio?” Cristiano narrowed his eyes and stared at Sergio Ramos with the same intensity he had when he prepared for free kicks.  
“He must have hidden it somewhere inside his pants, he is such a tricky bastard!”  
“I am sorry Cris, I forgot to check his pockets …..I was so nervous……I am so sorry…” James looked down at his feet and apologized like he was about to cry. “Its ok James, I know you didn’t mean it, it must be very chaotic and you have done a great job already.” Cristiano softened his attitude immediately and stroke James’ head lovingly before he ran upstairs to the room where Marcelo and Fabio were. James winked at Sergio as soon as Cristiano turned his back at them and Sergio mouthed him a “gracias”. The three of them then followed Cris upstairs to face their doom.  
As soon as the door was opened, Cristiano was dragged into the room and was slammed against the wall. Marcelo might be shorter than Cris but his strength was definitely no less than him and Fabio was right behind Marcelo with a lamp in hand. Cristiano was pinned at the wall when Sergio, Pepe and James arrived a minute later. Sergio immediately pulled Marcelo away from Cris while James pulled Fabio into a sweet embrace and try to dissolve his murderous thought by cuteness. Sergio got hold of Marcelo completely and forced him to sit down on the end of the bed.  
“Look Marce, we are really sorry about what we have done.” Cristiano said.  
“No, you are not. You must think that you have done the right thing like you always do.” Marcelo folded his arm and not looking at anyone. Fabio sat down next to him with a bitch face staring at everyone, well, except James.  
Pepe, the recently promoted conflict mediator, knelt down in front of Marcelo and Fabio and said “We apologize for what we have done to you, but you have to believe me that we are doing this because we want both of you to be happy. I will never ask you about what happened here, I only wish that you two have been true to yourselves, ok?”  
Marcelo and Fabio just couldn’t be mad at Pepe, not when they both understood that Pepe had never stopped caring for his friends. Feeling the tension was slightly relieved, James jumped onto the bed behind Marcelo and Fabio and gave both of them a big hug, “I am so sorry, please don’t be mad at me for too long……..”, he said in his puppy voice with puppy eyes and buried his puppy face between their shoulders, Fabio believed he might actually grow a tail from his ass. Marcelo gave him a punch on his stomach teasingly and stood up from the bed. He took Fabio’s hand and pulled him up from the bed. “Let’s get the fuck out of here Fab and plan our revenge.” Fabio walked past Cristiano and shot him with a deadly cold stare which reminded him why Fabio was one of the most frequently booked players on the team.  
Before they left the room Marcelo turned back and said, “James, if I were you I would get off from there now.” He winked at James and left with a totally blushed Fabio in his arms. James, who was still kneeling in the middle of the bed, looked down at his knee and saw the stain on the sheet. “Holy shit!!!!!” He jumped off from the bed and looked at Cristiano helplessly, while the others laughed with satisfaction.  
“Don’t worry James, come with me to my room and I can find something for you to change with.” He took James’ hand and led him out of the room.  
“Oh, you guys can stay or leave or do whatever you want, just stay away from the top floor.” He winked at Sergio and Pepe and wrapped his arm around James’ waist to guide him upstairs.  
Sergio grinned widely and said to Pepe, “You wanna have a ride in the latest model of Lamborghini?”  
“You bet! I’ll find his key and you call Karim, let’s have a race!”  
****  
Marcelo and Fabio got in a taxi after they left Cristano’s house. They sat in it for two minutes and they still had not yet told the driver their destination. The driver started to get impatient and stared at them in the mirror waiting for instruction. Marcelo put his hand on top of Fabio’s and brushed the back of his hand with his thumb. “Are you hungry? I can make us some home-made pizza and we can catch a movie or something.”  
“Or I can make us some cereal at my place if you want to eat healthily.”  
Marcelo quickly gave the driver his home address and they both laid back to enjoy the ride with their entwined fingers and connected hearts.


End file.
